


Cam

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t talked again, and now Ray was wondering if he had just misheard. Surely Joel Heyman wouldn’t be on a cam site like this, right? A future-forward stock-obsessed actor and writer? Couldn’t be. Yet at least from what Ray could see, body-wise it was very possible. The person was very similar to what he could recall from some shorts, rather hairless and flat, skin tone even overall and somehow a bit… inviting. His jawline was stubbly, the most he was showing of his face, but it was enough to continue making Ray suspicious. Then, as if to seal the deal, he spoke again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of people in the world who were confident with their bodies and the fact that sometimes they needed to relieve themselves. Ray was not one of those people. The very act of masturbating was something altogether dirty to him, an act that he pushed aside as long as he could. But eventually, he always had to give in to his desires, and when he did he turned to the internet for release.

Imagination could cut it sometimes, but it was always great to have a little help, tonight in the form of a video. So he searched a bit, going to his guilty pleasure site to find a video to help him out. As those sites often have, a pop up opened up, the bare chest of a man on cam on it. Just as Ray was about to close it, he heard a shockingly familiar voice speak.

"A woman never reveals her age, right? So why do I have to?"

Joel. Unmistakably Joel. At first Ray had panicked and thought the man had somehow gotten into his apartment, but it quickly became clear that the sound came from his speaker. And the only tab that was making noise… was the cam site. Piqued by both shock and curiosity, Ray enlarged the tab, the video getting a bit bigger and allowing him to see the chat box next to it, watching as numerous people sent the cam man messages.

He hadn’t talked again, and now Ray was wondering if he had just misheard. Surely Joel Heyman wouldn’t be on a cam site like this, right? A future-forward stock-obsessed actor and writer? Couldn’t be. Yet at least from what Ray could see, body-wise it was very possible. The person was very similar to what he could recall from some shorts, rather hairless and flat, skin tone even overall and somehow a bit… inviting. His jawline was stubbly, the most he was showing of his face, but it was enough to continue making Ray suspicious. Then, as if to seal the deal, he spoke again.

"The show is on its way, I just wanna wait a little bit more. I like a bigger audience."

Absolutely, without a single doubt, Joel. No matter what, there was no getting around the fact that that voice could belong to no one else. It was weird, he never pictured Joel to be someone into this sort of thing, but the longer he watched, the more he was intrigued. Despite his inner scolding he kept it open, his eyes glued to the screen as finally Joel seemed pleased with the amount of viewers.

"You guys ready? You better be."

It was a little scary to hear a superior speak like that to him, even if it wasn’t truly directed towards him. Joel moved back a bit, showing more of his body but keeping most of his face out of frame. His mouth was visible now, smiling a bit as he stood up, slowly starting to undo his jeans. He kept talking a bit, clearly watching the chat and responding to some of the messages sent in. After a bit of debating with himself, Ray decided to join.

_**=Puertoricanprince has joined=** _

A somewhat common name to keep any suspicion away, Ray waited eagerly to see if Joel would greet him like he had others who joined.

"Puerto Rican prince, eh? Welcome to the chat. Gotta admit, I’ve got an eye for cute Hispanic boys…"

Ray felt a shiver of excitement roll through him, wondering if Joel was being honest or not. Maybe he’d even checked Ray out before at work, if he meant it? The thought was both frightening and tantalizing. Despite something in the back of his mind continuously whispering at him to close it and find something else, Ray stayed, watching as Joel rid himself of his pants, and then his boxers, the older man skillfully keeping his privates off screen for now. A question that had been itching at him finally made its way to Ray’s fingers, hurriedly typing it and sending it out.

_**=Puertoricanprince: Are you doing this for money or something? Or just for fun?=** _

Joel chuckled a little, the familiar laugh making Ray feel far more comfortable than he should have.

"It’s all for fun, honestly. I really like being watched. I was always one of those people who hated playing with themselves, but one day I had a boyfriend watch me do it and it just grew from there. I never feel as good doing it as I do when I have you all watching me. Speaking of, how’s about I get to the main event already."

Ray was shocked still, as Joel positioned the camera down a bit more and showed what he’d been hiding. His cock was already hard, the head a glistening pink, Joel’s hand slowly squeezing the base as he began to play with himself. Without really realizing it, Ray had pulled his own underwear off, tentatively gripping his own cock. Just from watching Joel he’d already gotten half-hard, much to his own embarrassment.

His eyes were glued to the screen, hand slowly moving and matching Joel’s slow movements perfectly. Maybe it was just for the show, but Joel was especially vocal, breathy moans and little gasps filling the quiet as he continued. Messages kept coming in, Ray hardly giving them a look as the other viewers dirty talked Joel, some asking him to moan their names.

"Nn… Dave, you talk so dirty… I like that…"

"Fuck, yeah Alex, mm…"

He kept going with it and Ray was finding himself only getting more aroused, already almost at his breaking point which usually took much longer on his own. With his free hand, he shakily pressed the keys, taking a choppy breath as he hit enter.

**_=Puertoricanprince: say ray please=_ **

If the name Ray coming from someone with Puerto Rican in their name tipped Joel off at all, he sure didn’t show it. A little smile came to his lips, hand trailing down his body as the other continued to pump his cock.

"Ray, fuck, I bet if you were here we’d be quite the show together… mm, come for me Ray."

He didn’t have to ask twice. Ray had lost it by the last word, his body shuddering, Joel’s name dying on his lips as he came. As he finished he listened to Joel finish up too, cleaning his mess to the sound of his coworker making his own. Embarrassment flooded in as he realized just what he’d done, and he closed the page, but not without bookmarking it.

Maybe some day he’d mention it to Joel, but for now it would just be his little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the last time. I mean it this time, self, got it?"

Ray mumbled to himself as he opened up a far too familiar site on his laptop, specifically Joel's cam page. Since his first time it had taken him another week to reopen it. When he did, Joel wasn't there, so he tried again later and got lucky. A few more times got him to understand the man's schedule and soon he found himself logging on to catch every single show Joel did, despite knowing the danger of showing up so much.

He couldn't stop himself, even going so far as to log in under the username he'd made last time, puertoricanprince, and still asking Joel to call him Ray. It was an absolute miracle that the man didn't realize who he was yet. Or at least, he acted like he didn't. After yet another wank session, Ray shut his laptop and got up to clean himself, mumbling to himself yet again.

"Maybe I'll log on just once more tomorrow..."

\--

"Hey Ray."

Joel's voice sent a chill down the younger man's spine, turning and sharing an innocent smile with the man who had just walked into the office.

"Hey Joel. What's up?"

"Not much, I don't have anything to do until I get called for a meeting so I thought I'd pop in on the Achievement Hunters. Doesn't look like much is happening here either, though."

Ray looked around the office, laughing a little as he realized for the first time that he was actually alone.

"Ahh, right. Gav and Michael are on an immersion shoot and Jack and Geoff went to a late lunch. I've been so focused on working on some achievement guides that I didn't really notice."

"Mind if I keep you company then?"

"Nah, go ahead."

Joel took the chance and settled into Michael's chair, scooting over to watch Ray as he played through Titanfall working on achievements. There was silence for a while, nothing but the video game making sounds until Joel spoke up again.

"You're way too good at video games, Ray, do you even do anything else when you go home? Or is it like games 24/7 with you?"

The younger man chuckled a little, smiling bashfully from the praise.

"Hey my laptop and TV get their fair share of use too."

"Yeah? Can't say I use my laptop for much, as I'm sure you know I'm not too good with technology."

"No way, what shocking news. I thought you were a technowizard or something."

Ray joked, Joel's technology tales a beloved subject for Jack and Geoff to talk about sometimes. Joel laughed under his breath, leaning back a bit and eyeing up Ray casually.

"Yeah, I pretty much only use it for porny stuff."

Ray stiffened instantly, face flushing and his fingers fumbling with the controller in surprise. Not quite what he expected Joel to say.

"O-Oh?"

He stuttered out with an embarrassed laugh, eyes still glued to his screen, trying to keep his titan up as long as possible. Joel leaned back in the chair, relaxing, eyes still on Ray.

"Yeah. Not so much porn sites themselves really, but actually a cam site. I'm really into that sort of stuff."

"Mm."

There was no way Ray could speak now, his throat felt as dry as a desert, pausing his game to grab a bottle of soda from his desk and took a swig. Not much help. He cleared his throat and picked up his controller again, refusing to look at Joel. It was pretty clear what Joel was hinting at, but Ray didn't know if the older man actually knew it was Ray or was just trying to find out.

"So as I was saying, I go on this cam site and start up a room. Random people flock to it and when I get enough in I masturbate as they watch me. Of course, I don't really need to explain it to you, I mean you've joined what, at least ten times now. You get how it works."

So he knew for sure then. Nothing to do but face the music. Ray paused his game, turning to look at Joel, red-faced and smiling sheepishly.

"Guess there's no way you'd believe me if I said I had no idea what you're talking about, right?"

"Right."

"How long have you known?"

Joel started to answer when the door opened, Jack and Geoff back from lunch. They exchanged a little hello nod with Joel, the man standing up and stretching a bit, acting as casual as he could. Grabbing a note pad and pen from Michael's desk, he scribbled something and set it back down, saying goodbye to the hunters before wandering out of the room. Ray picked it up, ripping off the page and glancing at it before shoving it in his pocket, face still dark red.

'Let's finish our discussion over dinner. I'll wait for you in the lot at 5.'

\--

"Glad to see you didn't leave me hanging."

Ray smiled shyly at Joel, shrugging a bit as he moved to the passenger side of Joel's car and got in.

"I mean it sounded like you were offering to buy me dinner and when have I ever turned down a free meal?"

Joel laughed a bit, getting in the driver's side and starting up the car. He buckled himself in, peeking over at the younger man who seemed far less nervous than he had been during work and felt relieved. He hadn't wanted to pressure Ray into joining him for dinner honestly, but he had to talk to him and make sure any secrets stayed secret. He drove them to a small Italian restaurant Joel knew well, nothing fancy but it certainly wasn't a place Ray had ever gone to eat at on his own.

Once they'd been seated and already ordered, Ray thought it was time to bring their previous discussion back.

"So how long did you know?"

"From the first time you logged on. Or rather, I was suspicious since then. I mean, 'puertoricanprince' named Ray? You weren't exactly trying to hide. I wasn't going to say anything until you showed up again, and then you seemed to be a constant in my chats so I figured it was more than time for me to talk to you."

"Sorry if I made it awkward or anything..."

Joel laughed brightly, shaking his head in response.

"I told you then, didn't I? I've got a thing for cute Hispanic boys. I've sort of always had my eye on you since you started here, didn't think I'd have much of a chance though."

"Fuck, really? Wait, why wouldn't you have a chance?"

"Ahh come on Ray. I mean for one, I had no idea if you even liked men. Two, even if you did you probably weren't into an old guy like me. I'm old enough to be your dad, after all."

"Hey maybe I'm into that."

"Apparently so, considering how many of my sessions you've joined now."

Ray laughed quietly, embarrassment flooding over him. The waiter returned, setting their food in front of them and they began to eat, their conversation halted at least for the moment. They ate in peace, a bit of casual talk inbetween bites, Ray a bit quiet as his brain thought over the situation. When they finished, Joel paid and they left, heading back to the car. Getting back in, Joel looked over at Ray, smiling kindly and starting up the engine.

"So... normally I would suggest coming over for some drinks but seeing as you're one of those 'non-drinkers' I'll instead suggest maybe some dessert? Pretty sure I've got a bunch of ice cream with our names on it. O-Or if I'm coming on way too strong I'll drop you off home. I know this is a bit of a weird way for this all to have happened..."

Joel's cheeks were pink, but his smile didn't fade. He honestly liked Ray quite a bit and this was the nicest night out he'd had in a while, even if all they'd done was have dinner together. Ray mulled it over for just a moment before grinning brightly at Joel.

"Dessert sounds great."


End file.
